Lunch Dispute
by JD Lance
Summary: Lance and Mike Chan confront each other, Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SYM-BIONIC TITAN, please check out my other Fan Fics.


**I got really bored, just a little oneshot with our friend Mike Chan. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SYM-BIONIC TITAN. if i did, i would cry because cartoon network would destroy my work. sorry Gendy.**

Ilana's day had been horrible so far, she'd shown up to school tardy and forgotten her homework, this lack of preparation was unacceptable, she felt that the whole school was staring at her… sure, some of the less dedicated teens blew off class completely at occasions… but education was important to her, when she entered that classroom, every day… she went in for Galaluna.

She was hiding away on Earth for her people, and she would have to blend in to Earth society to remain hidden from the Mutraddi… and as a Princess, it was not practical to be late to class… she'd failed her father and her people that day.

The girl made her way over to the lunch tables; finally she could get a break from this confusion… which was the one thing that she encountered at the table. Lance and Newton were attentively working on some structure made of wooden sticks… _was it a miniature house or something?_

"What are you two doing?" She asked curiously.

"Making a car…" Lance said, not looking up from his project.

"And eating delectable ice sticks…" Newton added in.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Because they're losers…" A voice said from behind.

"Mike Chan…" Lance spat.

"What's up bro, soccer mom?" Mike greeted. _Obviously overconfident in his social status, _Ilana thought.

"Get lost…" Lance muttered.

"No can do, little bro… just got a new GPS on my phone…" Chan mocked. Ilana looked at Lance; she knew he could beat the snob in a fight in moments. But he didn't… she respected that.

"What do you want?" Lance asked, almost losing his temper.

"A fight…" Chan said grinning. "More specifically a battle…"

"Really, you're on…" Lance said with a smirk, cracking his knuckles.

"No, bro… a rap battle…" Mike corrected.

"What?" The boy asked puzzled.

"You heard me, fool… a rap battle… you and me, mono e mono." Ilana wasn't sure what was going on now.

"… You're on…" Lance gritted through his teeth, suddenly whispers started running through the cafeteria and the crowds went silent. People gathered around to see what was going down, a boy with long brown hair came up to the front and laid down a steady beat on the table. "You first…" Lance insisted.

"Yo, your clothes they look real NICE. But you've worn them more than TWICE. Dog, you wear those every DAY, every week is just the SAME. Do you even bother WASHING? I think you should be WALKING, because Mike is on the mic… bro." Chan said.

Lance stepped up, "You think you're pretty cool? Bad boy breaking all the rules? Driving your fast race CAR, but why you rocking pink… is it for little girls? Call it PIXAR…" Lance rapped his words like bullets.

"Baby boy hanging in SCHOOL, little sis following RULES, stupid hair and dumber RHYMES, rap so bad that it's a CRIME." The crowd oohed at Mike's response.

"Hair like a RHINO, cheap gas makes your car GO. Rims hanging so LOW, be bounced by a PEBBLE." Lance said. The crowd whispered in approval.

"Yo bro, don't take 'bout my car." Mike said sternly.

"That counts as a RAP, and you cannot take it BACK. And I won't give you any SLACK, because with my rhymes, you're under ATTACK."

"Bro, you're rap so cheesy, call it _Kraft._ So darn stupid, makes me LAUGH. Your family is so LAME, it's not even HUMAIN. Soccer mom big like PLUMB, little sis' hair is DUMB."

"What?" Lance asked infuriated, Ilana noticed Mike smirk as he found his weak spot.

"Little sis police officer gimme a TICKET, don't follow the rules she throw a FIT. Freckles on her face look like DIRT, how many guys are in her SKIRT-" Mike was cut off as Lance ran forward and tackled him and sent his fist into his jaw. Commotion ran through the crowd as the two tussled on the floor, Mike was taller than Lance, but he was able to keep the upper hand, having military training.

Ilana stood helpless as they punched and kicked at each other, _what was she to do? And where were the supervisors? _

Lance sent a fierce blow into Mike's forehead with his elbow and watched the racer tumble backward onto the ground. Wisely, he did not get back up.

"Lance…" Ilana said, walking up to him and examining the bloody marks on his face.

"Ilana, it's time to get up…" He said quietly.

"What? That doesn't matter… what if you get suspended… or expelled, we'll both had to transfer…" Ilana said panicking.

"We're going to be late…" He said. "Ilana… Ilana…"

"What?"

"Ilana…" He said again, Ilana shot her eyes. She was in her bed, Lance was next to her. "You said to wake you up around now last night, school starts in two hours."

"Oh, thanks Lance…" She said, whipping a thin sheet of sweat off of her forehead.

"No problem, breakfast is ready downstairs. I'll let you get dressed." He said leaving the room.

"It was a dream…" Ilana said to herself quietly. What on Earth would make her have such a bizarre dream? She laid in bed motionless, beginning to process her thoughts, Lance's trouble with Mike Chan had happened so long ago. She heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

Octus stood in the frame in his nerdy Newton disguise next to Lance, he had an odd, green had that was sideways. "Kimmy has introduced he to a very _hop_ form of music, it is called _wrap." _Newton said knowingly. A quiet hum was emitting from his body, it was rap music.

Lance stood blandly with his hands in his pockets. "Please make him stop. He's been playing it for hours."

Ilana smiled as the robot swayed rhythmically to the music, Lance groaned and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Octus, seriously… just… stop." he said in a deep, annoyed voice.

"But it is what all of the popular kids listen to."

"Well, it's annoying…" Lance replied. "Why don't you go have a Popsicle or something?"

"Great idea, Lance! _Wrap music _and Ice sticks." The robot rushed downstairs. "Come on, you can have a cherry flavored variant with me and listen to the fascinating Earth music!"

Lance shot Ilana a look and mouthed the words _help me, _and walked downstairs.

**EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! LANCE LUNIS VERSUS MIKE CHAN! Just a little fun fanfic for you guys, now it's time to work on Soc. Studies... yay! sorry for the horrible raps, i just wanted to do something no one's done before. at least to my knowledge... please review. i wasn't actually going to post this... well, let me correct... it was going to be a regular story which i was going to post, then i got bored and this happened. hope you liked it, kinda funny i guess, i suck at writting raps.**


End file.
